


Любимое время

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Ларри наполовину еврей, и Рождество ему... никак. Но хорошо, что его не спрашивают про любимый день в декабре. Хотя ответ у него готов давно…"





	Любимое время

Когда Ларри Дэйли учился в школе, любимым временем года у него было лето. Во-первых — два с хвостиком месяца без противных одноклассников. Во-вторых — длинные-длинные дни, можно делать что хочешь: валяться на солнце, торчать в воде, трескать ягоды до оскомины, ловить рыбу... Что ещё надо? Не жизнь, а сказка.

А сейчас Ларри сидит в кабинете Макфи напротив тощей очкастой девицы, именующей себя психологом. Всех сотрудников раз в несколько месяцев обязывают проходить беседу, вот Ларри и проходит.

Больше всего ему хочется, чтобы сейчас открылась дверь, вошёл Акменра — возможно, даже без стука! — и сказал:

— Хранитель Бруклина, пойдём скорее, там неандертальцы опять...

И Ларри с чистой совестью сбежал бы отсюда. А за дверью, может, и выяснилось бы, что с неандертальцами всё в порядке, просто Ак почувствовал, как Хранителю Бруклина тут хреново.

Ларри смотрит на часы и говорит сам себе: два часа дня, какой Ак?..

От досады хочется зажмуриться и ничего не слышать: особенно того, что говорит девица. Ей приходится повторить:

— Так какое у вас любимое время года?

Врать не хочется. Ой, как не хочется врать!

— Зима, — честно признаётся Ларри.

— Да? А месяц?

— Декабрь.

— О! Любите Рождество?

Ларри сдаётся и молча кивает. Пусть она так думает. Хотя на самом деле Ларри наполовину еврей, и Рождество ему... никак. Но хорошо, что его не спрашивают про любимый день в декабре. Хотя ответ у него готов давно: двадцать первое число.

Самый короткий день. Самая длинная ночь.

А лето Ларри Дэйли теперь ненавидит. Летом солнце садится слишком поздно, а встаёт слишком рано. Вот сегодня, например, восход был в шестом часу утра! А смена кончается в восемь. Вообще Макфи разрешает оставшееся время подремать в комнате охраны: мол, всё равно в музее тихо. Но Ларри не может там дремать: потому что совсем недавно в этой же комнате был Акменра. А теперь он на втором этаже.

В саркофаге.

От всего этого самому хочется сдохнуть: только чтобы получить возможность улечься рядом. Но Ларри понимает, что вероятность этого — никакая, и только потому он ещё жив.

Но так дальше нельзя. Нужно что-то делать.

— У вас депрессия, — говорит очкастая девица. — Вам в жизни нужно что-то кардинально поменять!

Ларри вздрагивает, словно от удара, и отвечает:

— Спасибо.

 

Через неделю он увольняется, потом открывает свою фирму, раскручивается, начинает мелькать по телевидению... Но минимум раз в месяц навещает музей. Нового ночного сторожа туда так и не взяли: и желающих нет, и средств у музея мало.

Макфи удивлённо говорит: «Надо же, ночами сейчас такой порядок, словно вы до сих пор здесь работаете!» Ларри молча усмехается: он-то знает, что без него этот порядок поддерживают Тедди с Сакаджавеей. И ещё Ак.

Но когда Ларри приезжает — президент и его возлюбленная героически берут всё на себя. А Ларри с Акменра до рассвета остаются в комнате охраны.

— Ты теперь... как это у вас? Человек дела? — улыбается Акменра, стаскивая с Ларри дорогой галстук. — Надо же, какая конструкция интересная!

— Бизнесмен, — кивает Ларри. И, хитро подмигивая, тычет пальцем в ускх:

— Можно подумать, твоя конструкция проще!

— Это рабочая униформа, — смеётся фараон.

— Вот и у меня тоже, — подхватывает Ларри.

Да, Ак единственный знал заранее, что Ларри уволится. И знал — почему. И понял. Но сказал:

— Всё равно ты будешь приходить.

— Скрижаль? — покосился тогда Ларри.

— Великий Осирис, нет! Принципиально не буду, слово фараона. Да и не может она таких вещей, я же тебе говорил. Просто... ты сам будешь приходить. Вот увидишь.

И как всегда, оказался прав.

— Так может, эту твою новую униформу всё-таки сменить обратно на старую? Если фактически ничего не изменилось, и мы всё равно видимся, только реже?

Ларри вспоминает про оплату колледжа для Ника, про квартирные счета, про алименты Эрике... а потом ему становится на всё наплевать.

— Может быть, Ак. Очень может быть.

Но всё так и идёт без изменений: пока однажды дела не затягивают Ларри настолько, что он не показывается в музее несколько месяцев. А появившись — узнаёт, что часть экспозиции отправляют в хранилище.

 

Смитсоновская битва меняет его жизнь так, как бизнесу и не снилось. Он возвращается оттуда совсем другим: по крайней мере, по своим ощущениям. И наконец делает то, что решил сделать давно: продаёт свою фирму и возвращается на прежнюю работу. А вырученные средства жертвует музею. Как анонимный спонсор, но с обязательным условием: чтобы всё оставалось так, как было.

Потому что бывают ситуации, когда просто не нужно ничего менять. Что бы на этот счёт ни говорили всякие девицы, именующие себя психологами.


End file.
